


You're Gonna See Things My Way

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock can't sleep. Written as a quick exercise to the song "I'm Gonna Love You Too" by Buddy Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna See Things My Way

Brock rolled over in his sleeping bag, throwing his arms behind his head and stared up at the cloudy night sky. From about thirty yards away he could just make out the murmur of voices in Team Rocket’s campsite. Normally they were a little better at disguising their whereabouts, but the forest was silent in anticipation for a rainy day tomorrow, and in the unnatural quiet their voices carried through the trees. Brock sighed and looked over at Ash, who was asleep with Pikachu cradled in his arms. May was on the other side of Ash, and Max was beyond her. He could hear quiet snores identifiable as belonging to each of the campers. Assured that everyone else was asleep, Brock slid out of his sleeping bag and took to walking towards the gurgling stream of voices.  
As he came within clearer earshot, Brock crouched down to avoid making any clear signs of his presence. What he heard, however, were more voices than just those of James and Jesse, in fact, a female voice couldn’t be heard at all. Brock took another step forward and strained his ears.  
“I think it’s perfect that you decided to set up camp further along,” this was James’ voice, “It’s so nice to not have to cope with Jesse’s snoring, or Meowth’s complaining.”  
“I just think it’s nice to be out here in the forest with you,” another man’s voice, Brock struggled to place it.  
“Oh, Butch, you’re really sweet.”   
Brock slipped on a branch in an attempt to get closer and fell backwards with a loud rustle. He mentally cursed as he heard the two men stand up several feet away.  
“Oh god what was that?!” James’ voice in a high pitch.  
“It was probably just a Zigzagoon or something,” Butch’s voice, soothing.  
The unzipping of a tent broke the brief silence. “Are you sure?” James again.  
“Go take a look if you’re so scared!” Butch.  
The tent zipped back up. “I’ll be back.” James.  
Brock cursed again and looked around frantically, but there was no real cover for a man of his size within eyesight. He could hear James drawing closer. In a frantic attempt to find someplace to hide, Brock stood up sharply--and found himself face to face with a dishevelled Rocketeer.   
“Ah!” James furrowed his brow and his hand automatically reached for the poke ball that he wore around his waist, but Brock’s hands shot out, one held his wrist and the other covered his mouth securely. Brock shook his head resolutely at James. James nodded and Brock uncovered his mouth.  
“What are you doing out here!?” James asked incredulously.   
Brock signalled for James to be quiet and tried to lead him away from the campsite.   
James sighed audibly. “No.”  
Brock looked from left to right cautiously, “Look. I miss you.”  
Smiling crookedly, James ruffled Brock’s hair. “I used to sit around and miss you, too.”  
Brock shirked away from the contact, “What happened?”  
“I met someone, Brock. That much has to be clear to you. You went off and became a gym leader, I dropped out of school and joined Team Rocket and--met someone.”  
“I used to sit around and think about--you know. Meeting up with you at night. With no one else around.”  
“I did, too.”  
“I used to think, ‘it’s going to happen someday,’ and I’d think about how you’d hold me, and tell me sweet things, and--”  
“Brock. I did too. I did. But I met someone.”  
“You will come back, right?”  
“We’ll see. I--I’m trying to make it right, you know? I had all this pain that I carried, and I’m just trying to--let it out. I can’t come back to you just yet--you hurt me, you know that? You hurt me.”  
“I know that. I was scared.”  
“And you hurt me.”  
“I’ll have you again, though.” Brock smiled confidently. “You’re gonna see things my way.”  
James sighed and turned towards his campsite, “We’ll see.”  
Brock frowned deeply as James walked back towards his campsite.  
“It was just a Ratatta, it had its leg caught in a hole.”  
“Aww, and you freed it? You’re such a sweetheart.”  
“I don’t care what you’ve told me. You’re gonna see things my way.” Brock turned and walked confidently towards his own campsite.


End file.
